creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Predictive Illuminati Card Game
To start off, I would like to say that this card game really exists, and it can be bought. I didn't make these things up; this article is based on facts. You can decide for yourself if you want to believe that it is a theory and we're all gonna die, but you can't deny that this card game can't be coincidence. Before telling the whole story, you need to know what the Illuminati is. If you already know it, you can skip this paragraph. If you don't know it, it is useful to read this. A short explanation of the Illuminati (also known as the New World Order) is that it is a conspiracy theory. It all begins with the Mayas. You probably know about their prediction that the world will end in 2012. However, the world won't end in 2012, but the fifth major cycle will end in 2012. And that means a big change. Believers of the conspiracy theory say that the Illuminati will start to rebuild the world in 2012. Their main goal is to reduce the world population and create a better world by doing that. Now that you know what the Illuminati is, I'll explain yet another coincidence (my previous story was about the Illuminati and Denver airport). It all started in 1995. Steven Jackson decided to make a new type of card game, called Illuminati. When the game was completed, something weird happened; the American government tried to stop the game from being marketed. The reason never came out. Well, a few years later things became clear. Six years after the release of the card game something terrible happened. Planes crashed into the World Trade Center, as a result of a terrorist attack. Many people died. The card game exactly predicted this. Have a look at this card. Even the position is correct. Another terrorist attack that everyone remembers is the disaster at the Pentagon. The card game predicted that too. And do you remember the BP Oil Spill? Yes, the game knew that it would happen. Have a look at their 'Oil Spill' card. You can see contaminated water, a sinking ship and a bird that's dying because of the oil. As well as the cards I mentioned before, these things happened to reduce the world population and the Illuminati would've made them happen. Could these be the reasons why the government didn't want it to be published? What does the game predict to happen in the future? Does it predict the end of the world? The game definitely raises questions. And that's good for the sales. But how could someone knew this would happen? You might wonder what the Illuminati card game holds for us in the future. I'll tell you about the most remarkable cards, because there are too many to talk about. There's one card that says 'World War Three'. It says that there would be another world war. But in this one nuclear weapons will be used. It sounds logical that if there would be another world war those weapons would be used, because there was a threat of a nuclear war before (between Russia and the Warsaw Pact and the USA and the rest of NATO). And there are more nuclear weapons than in the past world wars, and of course they have been developed. You can also find a card that's says your goal is population reduction. And that of course is the Illuminati's goal. Under the picture, in the explanation of the card, it says 'Too many people making too many problems and not enough love.' The Illuminati sees the reduction as the solution for those problems. And there is also the 'Rewriting History' card, the 'Illuminati University' card, the 'End of the World' card and many more remarkable cards. Category:Items/Objects Category:Reality Category:Theory